Sutton Bonington
Sutton Bonington ( ) is a village and civil parish lying along the valley of the River Soar in the Borough of Rushcliffe, south west Nottinghamshire, England. The University of Nottingham has a site just to the north of the village: Sutton Bonington Campus. The parish covers some Sutton Bonington Local History Society Remember Sutton Bonington and includes the hamlet of Zouch. The population is about 1,600, not including the students at the university campus who bring the total to over 2,200 in term time. The River Soar is the county boundary with Leicestershire and approximately to the northwest, in Leicestershire, is the large village of Kegworth. The nearest town is Loughborough, some by road to the south. History Originally, Sutton and Bonington were two settlements, probably originating in Anglo-Saxon times (the names likely derive from South farm and Buna's farm); Sutton was to the south of Bonington. In the Domesday Book of 1086 the villages were recorded as "Sudtone" and "Bonitone". The two villages gradually grew together along the edge of the flood plain of the River Soar to make one long, narrow village, which by 1340 had come by the name of "Sutton Bonynton".Rushcliffe Borough Council Conservation Areas: Sutton Bonington Today it continues to be a linear village, with much of the 20th century housing built along and just off Park Lane, making the Sutton part now larger than the Bonington part. Sutton Bonington Hall's gardens and parkland are set between the two original settlements and create a gap in the built-up area, and each part continues to have its own pub and parish church. The most recent significant development are houses built on the former rectory gardens near St Anne's Church, again enlarging the Sutton part. The total length of the village is now , not including the university campus. The Midland Railway was constructed through the parish in 1840. Sir Cecil Paget, a notable locomotive engineer and railway administrator, was born in Sutton Bonington and in 1923 succeeded his father (Sir Ernest Paget, who was Chairman of the Midland Railway, 1890—1911) to become the 2nd Baronet Paget of Sutton Bonington. He died in 1936, without children (the title thereby becoming extinct), and was buried in the family plot at Marlepit Hill cemetery. The Paget family were the main landowners in the parish for much of the 19th century, owning the two ancient manors of St Anne and St Michael. It was under the Pagets that the current St Anne's Manor house and parkland was built, in 1848. University .]] The university campus was originally the Midland Agricultural and Dairy College, which formed in the first decades of the 20th century. The site was used as a prisoner of war camp during the First World War. In 1948 the college became part of the University of Nottingham. The campus has steadily grown over the decades (the main part is now approximately 20 hectares) and in 2006 the School of Veterinary Medicine and Science opened. The residential aspect of the campus ("Bonington Halls" — it consists of a number of spread out halls and houses) has also grown substantially in recent years and is now managed by Opal. A masterplan was created in 2008 for the campus and envisages its development over the coming years — growth at present is towards Landcroft Lane, whilst in the future a considerable expansion is planned northwards towards Melton Lane.University of Nottingham Sutton Bonington Campus masterplan In 2011 two new buildings will have been completed on the campus: the Veterinary Medicine & Science Building (adjacent to the recently built veterinary sciences building) and the BioEnergy CentreUniversity of Nottingham Developments & Building Projects which is a research centre for international brewing company SAB Miller. Features and amenities The village boasts a number of small shops, a post office, a village hall & library,Nottinghamshire County Council Sutton Bonington Library a primary school,Sutton Bonington Primary School a doctor's surgery and two pubs: the Anchor (in the Bonington part) and the King's Head (in the Sutton part). A small industrial estate exists just outside the village on Rempstone Road. The village also has two medieval churches, a result of the merging of the two original villages (Sutton and Bonington); they are St Michael's Church (Bonington's parish church, located on Main Street) and St Anne's Church (Sutton's church, located down St Anne's Lane).Sutton Bonington Churches The village has a large conservation area at its heart, with 25 Listed buildings contained within it. Sutton Bonington Hall and St Anne's Church are Grade II* (the remainder being Grade II). Sutton Bonington Hall is a country house largely erected in the Queen Anne period and is locally known as "The Hall". In 1825 it came into the ownership of the Paget family and remained a residence until 2000; it has since gone into commercial use as a location for weddings, conferences and parties.Sutton Bonington Hall website There is a Methodist church and a Baptist church in the Sutton part of the village. Aside from the main village, the parish contains a number of outlying areas of settlement, including the university campus and the hamlet of Zouch. There are also two adjacent clusters of housing towards West Leake, at the junctions of Landcroft Lane/Melton Lane and Melton Lane/Pithouse Lane/Trowell Lane. Within the latter cluster is a 200 year-old public house called the Star Inn known locally as Leake Pit House, since it once incorporated a pit for cock-fighting. Between 1982 and 2004 specialist car manufacturer GTM Cars used buildings in Trowel Lane as their factory and offices. Since their departure to Coventry these have been used by Talon Sportscars. In Zouch is the Rose and Crown pub. The Station Hotel was located adjacent to the former Kegworth railway station, lying just outwith the parish, but closed in 2011. Opposite the Hotel on Station Road are two further Listed buildings within the parish (in addition to the 25 in the village) at Sutton Fields — the House and its Lodge.British Listed Buildings Sutton Bonington: Map The Kegworth Old Lock, replaced by the Kegworth Deep Lock in the mid-1980s, on the Soar navigation, also lies within Sutton Bonington parish, and became Grade II Listed on 12 October 1987.British Listed Buildings Kegworth Old Lock The Kingston Brook runs to the northeast of the parish, forming part of the boundary with West Leake parish. The boundary with Leicestershire is the River Soar and runs along the centre of the river. In places the river has more than one channel, and the boundary then runs at the centre of the widest channel of water, resulting in a number of islands falling within the parish, especially near Kegworth and at Zouch. Adjacent to the main university campus is the University Farm, a 400 hectare (4 km²) commercial research farm, and an associated high-technology dairy centre; the farm partly lies in the neighbouring parish of Kingston on Soar, as does the dairy. Between the university campus and the railway line are offices (formerly a residence called "The Elms") and a laboratory belonging to the Veterinary Laboratories Agency, and a new sports hall and associated pitches. Sport Sutton Bonington Cricket Club was founded in 1824.Sutton Bonington Cricket Club There is a lawn bowls club and a tennis club, both situated at the junction of Marle Pit Hill and Landcroft Lane. Two football teams (Sutton Bonington FC and Sutton Bonington Academicals FC) are based at the sports centre on College Road, and both play in Division One of the North Leicestershire Football League. Transport There were two railway stations close to the village: Kegworth station (closed in 1968) to the north and Hathern station (closed in 1960) to the southeast. In 2008 East Midlands Parkway station opened at Ratcliffe on Soar, approximately to the north, providing good links on the Midland Main Line, which passes through the parish and on the eastern edge of the village in a cutting. Junction 24 of the M1 motorway is only away, near Kegworth, and the East Midlands Airport is also nearby to the west. The A6006 "Rempstone Road" runs along the southeast boundary of the parish — and through Zouch — and leads to the A6. The "Indigo" bus routeTrent Barton Indigo bus route serves the village and the university campus, with regular buses running between Nottingham city centre and Loughborough, including stops at Kegworth, the Airport, Long Eaton and Beeston. Another, less regular, bus service operates between Nottingham city centre and Normanton on Soar, via Clifton.Nottinghamshire County Council Bus route 65 The long-distance footpath, the Midshires Way, passes through the parish, running from West Leake to Kegworth along Melton Lane and Station Road. Two of the country lanes in the parish (Landcroft Lane and Hungary Lane) were designated as "quiet lanes" in 2004, giving equal priority between vehicular traffic and pedestrians, cyclists and horse riders.Nottinghamshire County Council Quiet Lanes The River Soar, which runs through Zouch and then along the western boundary of the parish, is canalised and is well used by small watercraft. Local government and elections The parish comes within the Soar Valley electoral district for purposes of electing a councillor to Nottinghamshire County Council. The most recent election was in 2009 when Linda Sykes, of the Conservative party, won the seat.Rushcliffe Borough Council County Council election results 2009 For the election of a councillor to Rushcliffe Borough Council, the parish forms part of the Soar Valley ward, which covers a smaller area than the electoral district of the same name, and consists of the three parishes of Sutton Bonington, Kingston on Soar and Ratcliffe on Soar. The most recent election was in 2007 when Terry Holt, of the Liberal Democrats, won the seat.Rushcliffe Borough Council Borough election result 2007 The next Borough election will be held in 2011. The parish council has 11 councillors; there was an uncontested election for these seats in 2007.Rushcliffe Borough Council Parish election result 2007 The Member of Parliament for the Parliamentary constituency of Rushcliffe is Kenneth Clarke, of the Conservative party, who has held the seat since 1970. Historic The parish fell within the ancient Rushcliffe wapentake of Nottinghamshire.Vision of Britain Sutton Bonington The two ancient ecclesiastical parishes of Sutton and Bonington were also separate townships; they were united for civil purposes in 1829 and combined in 1923 into one ecclesiastical parish. Related to the situation of the two original parishes, Sutton and Bonington are separate manors, named after their churches — St Anne and St Michael respectively. From 1894 the parish was part of the Leake Rural District,Vision of Britain Leake RD until its abolition in 1935, when the parish was transferred to the Basford Rural District.Vision of Britain Basford RD In 1974 Basford Rural District was abolished and the non-metropolitan district of Rushcliffe was created, granted with borough status immediately, with Sutton Bonington becoming a part of it. Weather station Since 1908 Sutton Bonington has had an official (Met Office listed) automatic weather monitoring station situated on the university campus. Hydrology and Earth System Sciences Discussions page 2406 The station is at 48m ASL just off Landcroft Lane at . Climate As with most of England, Sutton Bonington is in hardiness zone 8 and AHS Heat zone 2.Areas in American Horticultural Society Heat zone 2 experience one to seven days per year with maximum temperatures above 30 °C. Gallery File:River Soar Sutton Bonington 2011.jpg|Boats navigating the River Soar near Sutton Bonington - the left hand bank is Nottinghamshire. File:Old House, Sutton Bonington - geograph.org.uk - 10404.jpg|The entrance to Buck's Lane. File:St Anne Sutton 1.jpg|St Anne's Church at the end of St Anne's Lane. File:St Michael Bonington 1.jpg|St Michael's Church, viewed from Main Street. File:Houses at Sutton Bonington - geograph.org.uk - 10407.jpg|At the corner of Main Street and Hungary Lane. File:Sutton Bonington campus 2011.JPG|The university campus viewed from the south. Geographic locale References External links *Parish of Sutton Bonington *Sutton Bonington Local History Society Remembering Sutton Bonington *Sutton Bonington Conservation Area Appraisal (Rushcliffe Borough Council) - many details about the village, including local history, historic maps, and many photographs *Panorama taken from St Michael's Church tower, showing almost all the old Bonington village *Photographs of Sutton Bonington in the snow *Map of Sutton Bonington Campus Weather station links *MeteoGroup: Sutton Bonington (hourly weather reports) *Met Office: Sutton Bonington (month-by-month weather data since 1959) Category:Villages in Nottinghamshire Category:Civil parishes in Nottinghamshire Category:Rushcliffe